Ghost Island
Ghost Island is the home of the Ghosts in Pac-Man World. In the game, Pac-Man comes here after hearing of his family and friends being kidnapped, and to defeat the devious Toc-Man. He gets here by rowboat on the stormy night that he discovers Toc Man is throwing a party. Pac-Man gets to Ghost Island after he completes Buccaneer Beach in the Valley of the Pirates area. In Ghost Island, there are six different areas. When Pac-Man first arrives at Ghost Island, he can only go to Buccaneer Beach, Corsair's Cove, Crisis Cavern, and Space Race. After beating the first level in the area, (or second in the Valley of the Pirate's case) Pac-Man can advance to the next level, and so on and so forth. After beating the first three areas, the next two are unlocked. After beating both of these, the final area is unlocked. To access the final level, Pac-Man must free all six of his friends from each of the six areas. Pac-Man also adventures here in Pac-Man World 2. Valley of the Pirates In this area, there a four large buildings that Pac-Man must enter to get into levels. There is also a small area for swimming, a cannon that can be fired after Butt Bouncing it (only once, until you leave Ghost Island, and come back), and a large flag in the air. Pooka is held captive in Crazy Cannonade. There are four levels: * Buccaneer Beach * Corsair's Cove * Crazy Cannonade * HMS Windbag Volcano Ruins There are three temple-like buildings that Pac-Man must enter to go to other levels. Also in the area, there are two large, flowing waterfalls. Pac-Man must cross a small bridge to get to the Plan C from Space area. Chomp-Chomp the dog is held captive in Manic Mines. Unlike all other areas, there are only three levels in this area: * Crisis Cavern * Manic Mines * Kooky Crypt (unused) * Anubis Rex Plan C from Space This area is just a flat surface with four space ships lined up against the wall. One is green, another pink, one purple, and the Boss level is blue. Professor Pac-Man is held captive in Far Out. Pac-Man can't get to the Haunted Funhouse area until he beats every level from Buccaneer Beach to King Galaxian, for there is a large wall blocking the way. There are four levels in this area: * Space Race * Far Out * Gimmie Space * King Galaxian Haunted Funhouse *This area has four giant clown heads, and Pac-Man must go through the mouths to go to levels. All of the faces on the clowns are happy except for the fourth, which is angry because of the boss fight(race) inside. There is also a small Merry Go Round in the middle of the surface. Baby Pac is held captive in Spin Dizzy and the key is held in Barrel Blast. There are four levels in this area: *Clowning Around *Barrel Blast *Spin Dizzy *Clown Prix Pac-Dot Factory *This area has four rusty buildings that Pac-Man must enter to get to levels. Rusty floors and pipes are abundant here. Jr. Pac-Man is held captive in Down the Tubes. There are four levels in this area: *Perilous Pipes *Under Pressure *Down the Tubes *Krome Keeper Toc-Man's Mansion *This area is only available after the player beats every level from Clowning Around to Krome Keeper, for there is a large gate blocking the way. There is a hill leading up to this grassy area. When Pac-Man goes up the small hill, and gets to the actual area, there's wind blowing, and the player can occasionally hear Toc Man laughing. In the middle of the area there is a big, dead tree. Ms. Pac-Man is held captive in Grave Danger. There are four levels in this area: * Ghostly Gardens * Creepy Catacombs * Grave Danger * Toc-Man's Lair Haunted Swamp, Crawling Canyon, & Ghost Bayou (Pac-Man World 2) *These areas are found in Pac-Man World 2 with nocturnal animal noises heard in these areas. In that game, Pac-Man goes in these areas on Ghost Island (which are not seen in Pac-Man World) to search for the Wormwood, the evil tree of Ghost Island. First, Pac-Man rides on roller skates inside the rainy, and stormy Haunted Swamp in the level Haunted Boardwalk. Next, Pac-Man travels through the Crawling Canyon in the level Night Crawling. Then, Pac-Man arrives in Ghost Bayou inside the level with the same name and passes through a Wormwood's maze to find his way to Wormwood. Last, as Pac-Man finally found his destination through the maze, Wormwood is defeated with his flames growing weak and The golden fruit Pac-Man has retrieved is saved. There are three levels, one for each area: * Haunted Boardwalk * Night Crawling * Ghost Bayou Bonus Levels *If Pac-Man collects all six Pac-Man Letters, at the end of the stage, he will be transported to a Bonus Level, where fruits and extra lives are abundant. Valley of the Pirates Bonus Level *Pac-Man must use a Chrome Suit so he can fall through the water quicker, so he can collect the lines of fruit. There are a few chests, with some containing Chrome Suits, and some with Extra Lives. Volcano Ruins Bonus Level *There are two Rev Platforms that Pac-Man must go up and down, while collecting long lines of fruit. He must do this while avoiding getting hit by steam while riding the Rev Platforms. When he gets to the top on one of the platforms, he needs to go to the other side, and get onto one that moves downwards. This time, however, it is easier because he can grab a Chrome Suit, to make himself invincible to the steam. Plan C from Space Bonus Level *Pac-Man must step on a switch for a blue plasma platform to appear under groups of fruit, so he can walk across and get them. He must get to the other side and use a Rev Platform to go up, and do the same thing, and then once more. The only difference is the top platform has an extra fruit in the middle. Don't worry if Pac-Man falls; there is a safety platform at the bottom. Haunted Funhouse Bonus Level *In this level there are balloons in four rows, stacked on top of each other. Pac-Man must jump across each balloon, collecting the Fruit along the way. Pac-Dot Factory Bonus Level *This Bonus Level may be the easiest one out of the six. There are three machines floating across the stage, which stomp on Pac-Man is he goes under them. The Fruit in this level is in a line, with the machines floating above the line. There are about three switches that Pac-Man needs to press along the way. After Pac-Man gets to the end of the line of Fruits, Pac-Man can use Fly Dots to fly above the machines to get more Fruit and Lives. (The Pac-Dot Chain) will only be available if Pac-Man pressed all of the switches along the way.) Toc-Man's Mansion Bonus Level *In this stage, fruits float out from holes in the side of walls. Pac-Man must collect the fruits by hopping across coffins. In Pac-Man World 2 In Pac-Man World 2, Pac-Man also comes to Ghost Island, although he's most likely venturing in a different area of it, as nothing quite looks the same as it did in Pac-Man World. Ghost Island can be reached after the Ocean area, and it includes the levels Haunted Boardwalk, Night Crawling, and Ghost Bayou. Related articles Spectral Realm Category:Locations Category:Levels Category:Pac-Man World levels